Test
by Maki Okita
Summary: "Apa salahnya sih dapat nilai 95? Itu juga sudah diatas rata-rata kok. Aku yang dapat nilai 7 juga biasa saja!" / Sakura yang mencak-mencak karena nilai testnya dibawah si nanas pemalas—Shikamaru lagi membuat Ino cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala. ShikaSaku. Ficlet. Read and Review Please!


Test © Maki Okita

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Diksi tak beraturan, Bahasa tak sesuai EYD, Typo's dan lain sebagainya.

Bagi yang tak menyukai pairing ShikaSaku harap segera menyingkir.

.

Don't Like Don't Read !

.

Sakura menatap selembaran kertas yang berada di atas mejanya dengan dahi mengkerut. Angka 9 disertai angka 5 yang tertera di pojok kanan atas kertas itu membuat bibirnya tercebik ke depan – manyun. Hasil test yang tadi diadakan baru dibagikan beberapa menit yang lalu, dan nilai testnya kali ini benar-benar tak seperti yang diharapkan.

Ia sebal.

Benar-benar sebal.

Kenapa dia hanya dapat nilai 95 di test kimia kali ini sih? Padahal semalaman ia sudah mempelajari bab yang akan ditestkan itu. Bahkan ia sampai tidak menonton tayangan drama korea yang Sakura gilai hanya demi test ini. Tapi kenapa hanya dapat nilai 95?

Lagi. Bibir pink mungil itu tercebik. Apalagi saat tahu bahwa ada yang mendapatkan nilai yang sangat sempurna, mengalahkannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nara Shikamaru, si nanas pemalas yang kini sedang tidur nyenyak di bangku depannya.

Apapula itu. Masa ia kalah lagi sama si nanas?

Ck, Sakura merasa panas sekarang.

Yah, walaupun nilai 95 itu sudah melampaui nilai rata-rata dan sudah termasuk nilai sempurna tapi tetap saja kalo masih di bawah Shikamaru jadi tidak berarti apa-apa jadinya.

"Apa salahnya sih dapat nilai 95? Itu juga sudah diatas rata-rata kok. Aku yang dapat nilai 7 juga biasa saja!" serentetan kalimat dari sisi kanannya membuat Sakura mendengus. Ia menatap gadis pirang yang bersuara tadi dengan sebal.

"Tentu saja kau tak masalah dengan nilai standarmu itu. Dapat nilai segitu pun sudah untung untuk otak yang hobby shopping macam orang sepertimu!" Cibir Sakura.

Yamanaka Ino– nama gadis pirang itu terkekeh, tampaknya ia sama sekali tak peduli dikatai secara tak langsung kalau ia bodoh oleh sahabat pinknya itu. Yah, berteman sejak di taman kanak-kanak tentu membuatnya tahu kalau gadis bersurai merah muda itu memang bermulut tajam seperti silet.

"Lagian aku yang berjuang semalaman untuk ini kenapa malah si nanas pemalas itu yang dapat nilai seratus coba! Kerjaannya kan cuman tidur, tidur dan tidur. Ini benar-benar tak adil." Dumel Sakura sambil memelototi seorang murid laki-laki yang tertidur di bangku depannya.

Ino menggelengkan kepala pirangnya dengan maklum. Selalu begini jika hasil test dibagikan. Sakura pasti akan mencak-mencak jika mengetahui nilainya di bawah cowok nanas jenius itu. Tak peduli walaupun hanya 1 point sekalipun. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Ino hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sahabatnya ini memang tidak pernah mau kalah dengan pemuda nanas kesayangan Asuma-sensei itu.

"Shikamaru itu jenius, Jidat." Ino berucap sambil melipat tangan didada. Matanya mengerling kearah Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas di depan bangku Sakura. Ia tersenyum.

Mendengus lagi. Sakura menatap Ino cemberut. "Mana ada orang jenius yang hobinya cuman tidur."

"Ada kok. Itu pacarmu, Shikamaru orangnya." Dan jawaban itu makin membuat Sakura cemberut dengan muka memerah sedangkan Ino tertawa keras.

Ah ya, padahal Shikamaru adalah kekasih Sakura. Tapi tetap saja sifat tak mau mengalah gadis pink itu selalu membuat Ino geleng-geleng kepala.

Sama pacar sendiri saja selalu ingin menang dan tidak mau mengalah.

Dasar Sakura.

 **End.**

* * *

Yuhuuuu!

Maki di sini. Kembali setelah hibernasi sekian lamanya, haha.

Yaakk, Maki lagi suka-sukanya berimajinasi tentang fict ShikaSaku. Jadi sebagai pembuka kembalinya saya yah nulis fict ShikaSaku. Mohon menyingkir bagi yang engga suka sama pairing yang satu ini! Hush..hush..hush #dilemparsendal.

Ini fict ShikaSaku keduaku. Yang pertama Love. Ada yang udah baca kah?

Ini sih cuman cerita yang terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi Author sih #enggaadayangnanya yah udah langsung dituangin ke dalam fict. Disini emang engga ada Scene ShikaSaku, tapi yah karena cerita berpusat sama Sakura yang sebel banget sama si jenius Shikamaru nilainya lebih gede dari dia, ya udah aja aku pake pairing mereka.

Nah buat genre cerita aku masih bingung mau ditempatkan dimana. Kalo ada yang berkenan tolong saran dan reviewnya ya. Terimakasih.

Sign Maki Okita.

Bye bye!


End file.
